Summer of Illusion
by girlshapedlovedrug
Summary: Sora is finally resting at Destiny Islands after a long expedition through the different worlds. But what happens when he wakes up in an unfamiliar place, and is seperated from his best friends once again? New faces, new places, new adventures...


Alright, this is my first story. Please R&R so I can improve.

NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER KINGDOM HEARTS I AND BEFORE KINGDOM HEARTS II.

_Credit is given where credit is due: All characters but few who may not be mentioned, belong to the wonderful video game: Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

"What are you doing!" 

"Geroff me!"

"Where's the light?"

"Stop moving around!"

"GUYS!"

A band of light shone from the far left corner of the wooden cabin. Kairi sat in her bed, quilt pulled up to her chin, pointing a flashlight down towards Sora and Riku who were squabbling on the floor. Kairi giggled and automatically they jumped up and began brushing themselves off.

"You guys tripped over the front steps **again**?" She giggled and Sora and Riku blushed.

"I'd forgotten how steep it was…" Sora said. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's okay." Kairi said. "But why are you here in the first place? It's about –'' she brought her watch up to her eyes " – 11:00!"

Sora and Riku exchanged glances and both started talking at once. A confusion followed, as it always does when two people speak at once. Finally, Sora picked up. "First of all, we were dead bored. Second of all, Riku wanted to say something to you." Kairi switched the light so it highlighed Riku, whose face appeared blank.

He walked up to Kairi's bed and stared at her. "Look. I'm sorry for how I've acted when we were all gone. I went way too far. I wanted to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rare fruit that emnated a strange glow. Kairi took it gratefully and accepted his apology.

"It's OK, really. You were just trying to save me, anyway."

Riku smiled and directed a question to no one in particular. "So… I guess you guys are a couple now?…"

AwkwardlySora nodded and Kairi said, "Yup! But that doesn't mean that we all can't still be friends, right?"

"Right."

Silence issued, and again, Sora broke it. "So… Kairi, we'd better get to bed. School starts tomorrow!" He leisurely walked over her bed and kissed her on the forehead, looking up to see Riku's head turned.

Sora and Riku lied down on their beds in the cabin next door.

Riku cupped his head in his hands and stared at the ceiling, trying to seem fascinated with one speck of wood. He suddenly blurted out, "Sora? Do you think you and Kairi will be together… forever?" It pained him to ask it, but when something was bothering him, he needed to try to resolve it.

After a long pause, Sora answered as best as he could. "I don't really know, Riku. Truly, I hope we do. But if it's going to interfere with _our _friendship, like back then, it won't continue."

"You know what?" Riku said, showing his face to Sora and resting his elbow on the bed. "I think I'll be able to handle it. It's obvious Kairi's ecstastic about this, and that's really all I want." A sly grin creeped onto his face and his eyes brightened. "And besides, there's plenty of other hot chicks out there practically lining up just to meet me."

Sora laughed along with Riku. Their first night back after the devastation of Kingdom Hearts, and everything was already settling back to normal. His heart soared above the cabin, above all worlds, so glad that it was finally free and able to fly. Smiling, Sora drifted off to sleep, his last thought, "I'm finally home."

* * *

Rain.

Split, splat, split, splat on the pavement. Never stopping. Never beginning.

Just rain.

It's time to build the arc.

It scares me how far it can reach. Does it pour across the universe? Covering our world with its misery and pain? Or does it only drench the undrenchable, forever existing right heree, inside my mind. Wherever it is, wherever it goes, no matter what, it's always there. It always comes.

I watch as it falls to the ground, all my hopes and dreams are materializing in front of them, between them, inside them. Falling silently. Subtly. As if in a dream. And later they will be formed again and again and again and when I finally perfect them and am ready to perform them --

They'll fall. Flood the world. The universe.

I hope this is the last rain of the season.

There. I see it. A figure, just on the other side of the island. Was it her? Lightning cracks the fabrics of reality and thunder shakes the Earth. A voice is calling. Could it be her?

"Kairi!" I call, hoping but not beleiving that she could even hear me. The rain drowned out the sound of my deepening voice. _Crack_. Lightning, it's so close. Right beside me. The beach waves seem to be overflowing the island, my island. It's drowning. Just like me.

Another lightning strike, on the other side of the island this time. If Kairi stayed there, she was going to get hurt. I need to help her. "_Run like the wind, cowboy._" That's the only thing to do now. The ground is moving beneath me, an earthquake and a thunderstorm in one? I'll have to fight it. I have to get to Kairi.

But the Earth is beginning to crack. Because of the lightning strikes? Who knows. I have to get across it, though. No matter what, I have to save Kairi. "I'm coming for you." I whisper, trying for telekinisis.

All of a sudden, the ground gave way. "NOOOO!" Falling, again. My heart is falling, from the tips of heaven, to the dungeon of hell. Forever lost in the abandoned abyss of darkness. No, not even darkness.

Nothingness.

* * *

Please R&R so I can know where to improve, and to hear your thoughts on it. Thank you.


End file.
